Favors
by Phaser Lady
Summary: Coda to "The Council"- He wasn't asking much, it wasn't a hard favor to do. Told from Trip's POV


5/15/04

Title: Favors

Author: Phaser Lady

Codes: Tu, R/S

Category: Angst/Romance

Coda: The Council Rating:

PG Summary: He wasn't asking much, it wasn't a hard favor to do.

Disclaimer: Star Trek is property of Paramount. I'm just filling in what the writers left out.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to my beta, Kathy Rose. Thank goodness for her! I love feedback. This is my first attempt at R/S. Please, tear me to pieces and tell me what I can do better next time! Thanks for reading!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take care of Hoshi."  
  
That was the last thing Malcolm said to me before sealing the hatch on the shuttlepod. Take care of Hoshi. It wasn't a hard favor to do. He's asked me before, when he accompanied the Captain down to that filthy mining complex, when he was part of the boarding party on the Seleya, before the mission to the Xindi Sloth kemocite plant. Actually, Malcolm has made a point of coming to me before every away mission over the last...hell, I'm not even sure how long it's had been.  
  
Around the second time Malcolm came to me, I asked him why he was asking me to watch Hoshi. Travis had more time, and saw more of her.  
  
The reserved Brit only shook his head, as though asking Travis was out of the question. "Travis is an excellent officer, and gifted pilot," he said. "But there are precious few people I would willingly put Hoshi's safety in the hands of. You're one of those people, Trip. Travis is not."  
  
I blew Malcolm off once, early on, citing that engineering repairs and those damned anomalies took precedence over Malcolm's lover. I'll never forget his reaction. He snapped to attention like a whip, those blue eyes of his flashing. He took a step away from me and stated in a low, dangerous voice, "Hoshi Sato is not my lover, Commander. She is, however, of vital importance to the success of this mission." Then he executed a perfect military pivot and strode out of engineering, stiff as a board.  
  
When he left the ship three hours later, I made sure I was in the docking bay. From my position by the door, I made eye contact with him and gave him a slow, clear nod. The relief on his face was evident and he gave me the barest quirk of a smile before sealing the hatch.  
  
One night, Malcolm and I were in the Mess Hall after a long shift. I told him that he didn't have to worry, that I'd always keep an eye on Hoshi for him. I figured it would relieve him a little, knowing that he didn't have to ask me every time. He gave me a grateful smile and nodded.  
  
He still came by, every time he left the ship. Don't know what he did when we were both on the same team, but I saw him leaving T'Pol's quarters just before one mission.  
  
Making sure Hoshi was all right was never hard. She's always been more responsible about her health than me, so it's not like I had to worry about her skipping meals or losing sleep. But I promised Malcolm. So, when one of my people took a meal break, I told them to keep an eye out for her. When someone went up to the bridge, they knew to do a quick sweep to make sure that she was fine.  
  
My team's good - the best in Starfleet, actually, and after a few missions, they got the idea. It was when no one came up to tell me Hoshi had eaten breakfast or lunch that I got worried. I'm sure they all thought I was the one in love with her. I doubt they ever thought to connect her to Malcolm.  
  
And he does love her, whether he'll admit it to himself or not. Even when I've been so wrapped up in repairs and grief that I don't know what day it is, I've noticed his feelings for her. When she walks into a room, his eyes follow her. If she happens to see him, he gives her a quick smile, and then goes back to work. He'd stare at her for hours, if he could.  
  
A few months ago, Chef made Tiramisu for desert. Hoshi had been going on about it all week; it was her favorite dessert. She'd just gotten in the food line that evening when the Captain called her to the Command Center. She gave a last look at the Tiramisu and left.  
  
Malcolm had watched her the entire time, and when she was summoned away, he did something I had never seen him do. He cut in front of ten people, and took another piece of the Italian dessert. When those people started glaring at him, he sent back a glare of his own. "R.H.I.P. Rank Hath Its Privileges," he said, "and I am using my rank to get another slice of dessert. Carry on."  
  
The crew probably thought he was going to eat that second piece of chocolate-espresso heaven. I don't think anyone saw him slip out of the mess hall with it, headed for Hoshi's quarters.  
  
If he was just concerned for a friend, he'd ask Travis to look after her. But he doesn't ask Travis. He asks me. And I failed him.  
  
"Take care of Hoshi." It wasn't so much to ask. It didn't mean going out of my way.  
  
And now, I have to tell Malcolm Reed that Hoshi Sato has been kidnapped. I don't think he'll ever forgive me.  
  
------------------------------------------- 

Well? What did you think? Review, please!


End file.
